Niji
by Matzuri Bielefeld
Summary: Um orfanato, Adolescentes problemáticos e a chegada de novas pessoas pode transformar aquilo em um hospicio...Ou será que eles vão aprender e tentar seguir o amor? sinopse bobinha, reviews por favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Niji**

Mais uma fanfic yaoi do mundo jrock da autoria de Pchan

**Classificacao+18 (pretendo...certas coisas -tosse-)  
Bandas: Charlotte, Ancafe, Gazette, Alice nine apresenta...  
Gênero: comédia, drama, romance, UA, qualquer coisa que esqueci, podem me bater 8D  
Casais: AxU RxR NxK TxS HxS KxM charlotte não sei os casais. Teruki e Bou solteiros.  
Alertas: Nenhum que eu saiba. Vou tentar arranjar alguém pra me ajudar lol! Ah se tiver algum erro de português, estou em um not, na praia, postando pra vocês, não reclamem D  
Disclaimer: Eles dão muito trabalho, gastam demais e comem demais u-u ai eu tive q deixar eles sob responsabilidade do Japão.  
**

Capitulo 1: Chibis problemáticos.

No orfanato de Iris, em Kanagawa.

Um pequeno garoto de cabelos loiro espetados e olhos pretos, encarava o campinho abaixo de si com braços cruzados e emburrado. Os outros garotos corriam atrás de uma pequena borboleta.

"Ah! Que bobos. Onde já se viu ficar correndo atrás de uma borboleta?" Resmungou baixo o garoto, realmente não acreditando no que seus amigos faziam.

Um pouco afastado dele, outro grupo de garotos jogava bola, quando esta voa do campo indo em direção ao pequeno.

"RUKIIIII! CUIDADO!"

Tarde demais. A bola acertou com tudo o rosto do loiro, fazendo sua bochecha ficar vermelha e ele cair com tudo no chão.

Logo todos garotos do campo estavam em volta do menor, que estava de olhos fechados e a expressão de que estava realmente doendo.

" Ruki? Ruki você está bem?" Outro garoto loiro, maior que Ruki, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, enquanto chamava ele "Ruki fala comigo. Por favor"

"Hei Chibi. Levanta! Nem foi tão forte assim!" Um loiro mais alto, com aparência de mais velho e com uma faixa no nariz, falava com um sorriso de canto, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

Enquanto uma das tias do orfanato se aproximava para ver o que havia acontecido, o amigo de Ruki encarou o loiro mais alto com raiva, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

" Porque ta me encarando assim?" Mas ele não recebeu uma resposta.

" Muito bem, posso saber o que aconteceu aqui?" A tia chegou, com a cara brava de sempre.

" A bola acertou o Takanori, Sensei" Comentou um dos garotos.

" E quem chutou a bola?" Todos garotos se afastaram, apontando para o loiro mais velho. "AKIRA!!!"

" Heeeei! Não foi de propósito Sensei. " Fuzilou os outros garotos, encarando a tia. "É sério."

A tia viu nos olhos de Akira, que ele, de fato, não estava mentindo e suspirou.

"Muito bem. Todo mundo voltando as suas atividades, chega de grupinho de fofocas" Falou em tom alto, enquanto batia as mãos, fazendo a rodinha de garotos se dissipar pelo campo novamente."Takashima?" O loiro levantou o rosto, os olhos ainda com lágrimas. "Vamos levar Matsumoto-san para a enfermaria?" Sorriu, vendo-o assentir enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

-/-

"Que mancada hein Reita!?" Comentou um moreno jogado na grama.

"Não começa Aoi. Meu objetivo nem era acertar o Ruki."

"Oh! Então a bola tinha um objetivo afinal?"

"Lógico que sim. Como se você não me conhecesse" Revirou os olhos, enquanto Aoi apenas sorria de canto.

"E quem era seu objetivo?"

" Aquela garota..." Sentiu os olhos do moreno, confuso "Ta ta, não é uma garota, quase uma."

" Você esta falando do Bou?"

"Siiiiim!!!"

" O que aquele anjo loiro fez pra você Reita?"

"O que aquela coisa, GAY fez pra mim ne Aoi? Eu não sou que nem você que fica catando garotos."

"Hahuahhauhau" O moreno rolou na grama, rindo.

"O que?!" Exclamou irritado o loiro.

"Falou o todo hétero. Como se você nem tivesse sonhado em ficar com um dos garotos daqui Reita."

" Arg cala a boca Aoi. Ainda não sei porque dou ouvidos à você." Akira levantou, irritado com o moreno, andando em direção ao orfanato.

" Talvez porque eu seja lindo demais. " Falou, do nada ao lado dele.

"AHHHH! Vai pro inferno Aoi. Não me assuste mais caramba."

" Hahuahuahu! Rei-chan assustoooou." Akira parou de andar, fuzilando o amigo. pensar no seu caso. É tão divertido zoar com você Rei-chan"

"O que você quer pra me deixar em paz?" Aoi parou, colocando o dedo no queixo pensativo. "Anda Aoi. Eu não tenho o dia todo"

O moreno sorriu de canto, se aproximando do amigo. Reita mantinha sua expressão mau-humorada e os braços cruzados. O que ele não sabia é que o pedido de seu amigo, ele podia fazer por si próprio a hora que quisesse, mas obviamente algo que NUNCA iria deixar acontecer.

Aoi, ou Shiroyama Yuu como preferir, tinha roubado-lhe um selinho. Apenas um contato muito rápido e breve de ambos os lábios. Reita não teve chances de reação, pois logo viu que o amigo estava quase no orfanato, carregando um sorriso idiota no rosto.

-/-

O pequeno loiro abriu os olhos, sentindo a cabeça doer.

"O que...aconteceu?"

"Ruki? AH RUKI VOCÊ ACORDOU" Takashima praticamente agarrou o menor, quase chorando e repetindo varias vezes "Graças a deus você acordou" 

"U-uru? O que aconteceu? MEU DEUS VOCÊ TA CHORANDO??"

" Fiquei tão preocupado Ru-chaaan" o loiro ainda estava agarrado à ele e parecia que nunca mais ia solta-lo.

"Ah, ta tudo bem Uru. Vamos pare de chorar." Falou doce, tentando levantar o rosto de Uruha.

" Ta tudo bem mesmo? " Olhou pro pequeno, a expressão chorosa.

"Sim sim. Não foi nada demais, é sério." Sorriu, recebendo outro sorriso do loiro."Mas o que aconteceu afinal?"

"O Akira chutou a bola e ela te acertou." Ruki sentia como se uma gota formasse em sua cabeça " Que foi Ru-chan?"

"Nada não. É que eu tava pensando porque ele faria isso..."

"Porque ele é um bobo..." Takanori começou a rir, pelo bico que Uruha tinha feito.

-/- 

"Que mancada o Akira deu." Um loiro com o rosto delicado e mais afeminado que dos outros, comentou, enquanto pensava no que escrever no caderno à sua frente.

"Esse assunto de novo Bou-chan?" Reclamou o outro loiro, jogado no sofá, com cara de tédio enquanto encarava o teto.

"É que eu queria saber porque o Matsumoto foi o alvo..."

"Parece um fofoqueiro assim"

"Cala a boca Miku" Bou jogou a almofada nele, irritado.

"Itte" Um moreno entrou, estranhando aquilo.

"Porque estão se matando?"

"Kanon da um jeito no Mikuuuu!!!" Bou correu ate ele, 'chorando'.

"O que o Mi-chan fez?" Miku olhava com cara de peixe morto para Bou.

"Fica me chamando de fofoqueiro"

"Mi-chan!!" Exclamou em tom repreensivo

"Ele não para de falar da maldita cena no campoooo" Gritou, afundando o rosto na almofada.

Bou e Kanon sentiram gotas formarem em suas cabeças.

"Vai ser um loooongo dia"

-/-

"Hiroto..." O loiro tentava chamar o garoto, que corria de um lado pro outro, junto com um moreno de franja loira.

"Hirooooto" Mas nada dele responder. Suspirou. "Hiroooooooooooootoooooo".

Deu alguns segundos, mas o loiro não agüentou mais. "HIROTO CARAMBA!!!"

Hiroto se assustou, quase batendo contra à árvore.

"O-oi?" Se virou pro loiro, desnorteado.

"Demorou pra atender hein. Nao vem aqui também" Os dois se aproximaram.

"Algum problema Shou-chan?" O moreno perguntou.

"Fiquei sabendo, que amanhã vão chegar novas crianças."

"Novas crianças?" Hiroto parecia interessado.

Mas Shou não conseguiu responder, pois logo um loiro se jogou em cima dele.

"SHOOOOOU-CHAAAAAN"

"AHHHH!!!" Shou caiu no chão, com o loiro por cima de si.

Hiroto, Nao e o moreno, que chegava também, ria da cena.

"Saga, seu louco"

"Com muito orgulho, hehe" Sorriu de canto, ainda em cima dele.

"Onde eu fui me meter?"Shou se perguntou, revirando os olhos

-/-

" Você não vai falar comigo por causa DISSO?"

"DISSO ainda é pouco. Quem disse que eu deixava você fazer aquilo?"

" Foi apenas um selinho Reita." Aoi tentava convencer o amigo, de que a cena de mais cedo não fora nada demais, mas o loiro teimava e passou um bom tempo o ignorando.

"Pra você isso pode ser considerado _apenas _um selinho."

Aoi suspirou, não acreditando que o amigo ficara tão bravo com isso, ate que a ficha caiu.

"Ahhh merda! Desculpa Reita, eu nem tinha pensado na hora."

"Ah, agora se arrepende"

"Sem sarcasmo, por favor. "

"O que você queria me contar...?"

"Amanha vão chegar novas crianças aqui no orfanato. Eu tava pensando naquelas recepções que a gente sempre faz."

"A ultima recepção não deu certo, Aoi..."

"Ah, só porque eu tentei agarrar o Uruha e você ficou implicando com o Bou" O moreno reclamou revirando os olhos. "E a ultima recepção foi ha 2 anos atrás"

"Hun...Ta, mas quem você vai chamar para esta recepção?"

"Ahhh eu já tive meus contatos. Só que eu preciso da sua ajuda pra convencer o Uruha e o Ruki..."

"O Takashima me odeia Aoi..."

"Ele é o cachorro do Ruki. Se Ruki não implicar com você, ele também não implica"

"Você é tão _amável _Aoi." 

"Hehe eu sei!"

fim... 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Novos chibis, novos problemas...

A manhã parecia tranqüila, como sempre fora no orfanato. As crianças brincando, o tempo agradável, e tudo calmo... Calmo demais para um orfanato com adolescentes problemáticos.

"Onde será que estão aqueles moleques?" Uma das tias se perguntou, olhando o jardim pacífico. Logo avistou alguns dos seus únicos adolescentes comportados, indo até eles.

Shou, Ruki, Uruha, Nao e Kanon estava todos deitados em baixo de uma árvore, cada um lendo um livro.

"Meninos?" Chamou eles, recebendo como resposta um único 'hun?' de todos. "Onde estão os outros?"

"Outros?" Kanon perguntou, sem desviar os olhos do livro.

"Sim! Eles sumiram e este lugar está quieto demais."

"Tora, Saga e Hiroto iam se encontrar com Aoi..." Comentou Shou

"Estranho, o Miku e o Bou também foram"

"Reita chamou a gente também..."

"Aquele imbecil" Rosnou Uruha.

A tia olhava para eles com uma gota. "Então o autor disso tudo é Aoi?"

"Outro imbecil"

"Chega né Takashima?" Recebeu um olhar neutro do garoto, suspirando "E onde ele se encontra?"

"Miku comentou algo sobre portão"

"Ora sensei, como se você não soubesse, o que uma pessoa como Aoi poderia querer"

Algum tempo em silêncio, quando a tia se tocou, saindo de lá a passos rápidos.

"Ainda não entendi" Kanon fez um bico.

"Crianças novas" Falaram os outros em uníssono.

Kanon ficou um tempo a pensar

"Hei"

"Hun?"

"Se eles foram fazer uma recepção do 'mal', porque a gente não faz uma do 'bem' pras crianças novas?"

Todos olharam para Kanon, depois se entreolhando e logo eles estavam indo para o portão, os livros jogados na árvore.

-/-

A tia tentava tirar as crianças do carro, não tendo muito sucesso, até o motorista ir lhe ajudar.

"Eles tão demorando demais" Resmunga Bou.

"Isso não estava em meus planos" Aoi murmurou, pensativo, apenas recebendo um olhar de tédio de Reita.

"Em quantos eles são? Não consigo ver" Hiroto resmungou, ficando na ponta do pé, tentando ver dentro do carro.

"Viu, hiroto? é isso que dá ser baixinho. Beeem baixinho" Falou um moreno, o mais alto de todos garotos ali, com um sorriso de canto.

"Cala.a.boca, Tora" Rosnou entre os dentes.

"Liga não Hiro. O Miku é mais baixinho que você" Bou falou beeeem alto, sorrindo.

"O QUE?" Todos começaram a rir "Eu só não sou mais alto que você, senhor Bou, por causa dessas suas botas"

"'O que' digo eu agora. Vai falar mal das minhas botas é? Respeita moleque, sou mais velho que você"

E de repente os loiros discutiam.

"Quem que consegue acalmar ele mesmo?" Aoi perguntou baixinho.

"O irmão dele e o Kanon" Comentou Saga.

"Nossa, daqui de cima vocês parecem ser mais idiotas do que já são" Exclamou um garoto sentado no muro do portão, balançando as pernas.

Todos olharam para ele, menos Miku e Bou, com cara de ódio.

"Que você quer aqui, ô pirralho?"

"Você deveria aprender a controlar sua boquinha, Shiroyama**-kun**"

Aoi cerrou os olhos, com muita raiva.

"TERUKIIIIIII" A tia gritou, quando avistou o garoto no muro.

"Ops! Me descobriram" Saltou do muro, piscando para os meninos e saiu correndo pro orfanato. Todos continuaram olhando naquela direção com raiva.

Enquanto isso, uma das crianças saia do carro, como se precisasse de ar. Um garoto de cabelos ruivos aparentava ter menos que sua idade original. [idade14anos/aparência10anos

"Que lindo" Tora, Saga, Aoi e Bou, que parou de discutir ao ver o ruivo, falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Hei anjo loiro, você não vai querer o ruivo...né?" Aoi indagou, como se falasse que ele era SEU alvo.

"Claro que vou A-chaaan. Veja que gracinha" Bou comentou ainda secando o coitado do ruivo.

"Que nada, vocês acham que eles vão querer vocês? Há, ele e eu somos mais eu." Saga

"Eu sou o mais velho aqui, e podem ter certeza que ele vai ser _meu._"

Nisso o grupo do 'bem' chega no portão.

"Kaaaanoooon" Bou falou todo gay [cofcof

"Que gay" Aoi

"Gay ate demais" Saga

"Idiotas" Bou quase socou eles.

"Meu irmão é gay demais..." Comentou Uruha para Ruki.

Kanon desviou do abraço gay de Bou, se escondendo atrás de Miku.

Saga e Aoi começaram a gargalhar, parando quando receberam o olhar de ódio sobre eles.

Bou começou a discutir com Kanon sobre o comportamento dele, sendo que este apenas ficava com medo, segurando Miku como escudo humano. Tora, Saga e Aoi começaram a discutir quem ficaria com o pequeno ruivo. Hiroto e Reita apenas ficaram encostados no muro com cara de tédio.

Em alguns segundos, Uruha, Ruki e Nao estavam recepcionando o ruivo.

"Oi! Qual seu nome?" Perguntou o loiro mais alto, sorrindo.

"Ah...é Kai" Respondeu o ruivo, ficando levemente corado.

"Que nome bonito" Ruki sorriu" Eu sou o Ruki, prazer"

"Ah eu sou o Uruha. Este é o Nao"Apontou para o moreno

"Eu podia me apresentar sozinho Uru..."Sussurrou o garoto, de cabeça baixa.

"Se um dia você conseguir falar com alguém sem corar, eu deixo você se apresentar sozinho, Nao-chan" Uruha sorri de canto, vendo o moreno corar mais ainda.

Ruki balançou a cabeça, sorrindo para Kai.

"Veio sozinho pro orfanato?"

"N-não...Eu...Vim com meu irmão."

"Olha mais uma dupla feliz para o orfanato. Onde está seu irmão, Kai?"

"N-no carro com os amigos dele..."

"Interessante interessante."

"Falando assim, você lembra o Aoi, Uruha."

"Creeeeedo Ruki. Não ofende"

De repente um moreno vem correndo, abraçando Kai com tudo

"Kaaaaaaaai-chaaaaaaan" Levantou o ruivo, girando com ele.

"Queria que meu irmão fosse assim..."

"Seu irmão era capaz de agarrar você..."

"Ugh, incesto..."

O moreno parou de girar, vendo que o menor estava ficando enjoado já e colocou-o no chão.

"Hei, já fez amigos Kai-chan?" O moreno sorria radiante.

"Ah...A-acho que sim..."

"Hei, eu sou o Uruha prazer."

"Ruki" Apenas acenou.

Uruha olhou para Nao, com cara de 'cumprimente sozinho Nao-chan'

Nao engoliu seco, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Nunca mais reclamaria do jeito 'protetor' de Uruha. 

"E-e... Eu sou o Nao"

"Muito prazer meninos. Eu sou Toya. " O moreno continuava sorrindo, sem largar o irmão, que mesmo corado com o afeto público, sorria também.

"Malditos! Chegaram antes de nós" Aoi reclamou.

"Ai ai esse é meu irmão viu. Arrasando corações." Kanon encarou Bou. "Que foi?"

"Isso-foi-ridiculo cara. Seu irmão, _nunca _vai ser igual a você Bou." Bou fuzilou Kanon, se afastando.

"Hei!! Anjo loiro?!" Aoi tentou chamar Bou, vendo que ele continuou ate o orfanato. "Acho que ele realmente se ofendeu Kanon..."

"Merda!!" E saiu correndo atrás do loiro, deixando Miku pra trás com um bico.

Logo a tia despachou tudo mundo para dentro do campus, levando as novas crianças ate a diretora do orfanato. Kai e Toya despediram-se animados dos novos amigos, e ainda abraçados, seguiram com o grupo.

"Eles são fofos"

"São sim. Eles tem um sorriso muito...Animador" Nao riu do comentário de Ruki "Tudo bem Uru? "

"Hun?"O loiro estava distraído "Ah sim! Hei, eu vou atrás do meu irmão" E não esperou uma resposta, correndo ate o quarto de Bou.

-/-

Kanon abriu a porta lentamente, vendo Bou jogado no sofá, o rosto enfiado em uma almofada. Suspirou, fechando a porta atrás de si e se aproximando.

"Hei...Bou" Chamou baixo, vendo que o loiro nem tinha se mexido. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá, tentando ver o rosto do garoto. "Bou... Responde"

"Me deixa Kanon!" A voz dele saiu abafada.

"Desculpa, eu juro que não quis ofen-"

"Mas ofendeu! Agora me deixa em paz."

Kanon suspirou novamente, dando um leve beijo no rosto do loiro, que levantou o rosto encarando-o sério.

"Você nunca reclamou quando eu te beijava Bou..."

"Seu idiota! Isso era antes do Miku chegar"

"O que o Miku tem a ver?" Bou estava sentindo uma vontade imensa de bater em Kanon.

"Kanon você é idiota ou o que? Tapado, imbecil, lerdo..."

"Hei, chega de me ofender, certo? "

"O Miku gosta de você caralho. Eu nunca poderia fazer algo com você"

Algum tempo de silêncio. Logo batidas na porta

"Hai?"

"Nii-chan?"

"Pode entrar Uruha" No exato momento que Kouyou entrou na sala, Kanon saiu.

"Ta tudo bem?" Perguntou vendo o irmão voltar a deitar no sofá, agora encarando o teto.

"É...Acho que ruim eu não estou..." Uru se sentou na ponta do sofá

"O que houve?"

"Kanon apenas me disse...algumas verdades...Você sabe como eu sou" Sorri sem jeito.

"Mais teimoso que uma pedra... Mas você ta bem mesmo? Geralmente você fica magoado..."

Bou sorriu, satisfeito com a preocupação do irmão mais novo.

"Eu estou bem Uru. Acho que o que mais me irritou, foi que Kanon é mais lerdo que uma porta."

"Mais lerdo que uma porta? Vixi a coisa ta ruim" Sorriu.

Bou suspirou, perdido no teto...Uruha ficou um tempo observando o irmão, até empurrar ele pro lado

"O que?"

"Você é muito espaçoso" Resmungou, deitando ao lado dele. Bou riu, abraçando o irmão

"Arigatou, Uru-chan"


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: O início.

"Bem... Eu sinto muito por não ter mais quartos vagos".

"Tudo bem. Nós não nos importamos, ne Kai-chan?" Perguntou para o mais novo, que assentiu.

"É que para não dar muitas confusões, os quartos são apenas para três... Mas... Ah tem um quarto vago sim. Tem um que só tem uma pessoa, com vocês dois completam o quarto. Se importam?"

"Se não for incomodar...".

"Bem, ele é quieto demais, vive enfiado nos livros; ele adora ler sabe? O colocamos sozinho, porque ele detesta barulhos muito altos. Dificilmente ele sai do quarto, e quando sai, é porque seus amigos insistiram muito."

"Hun... Acho que a gente não vai incomodar tanto. Adoramos ler também, e mal fazemos barulho" O moreno mais alto sorriu, sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois.

"Certo, então vou levá-los até o aposento."

Seguiram pelo corredor, a cada porta ouviam-se barulhos diferentes. Desde músicas, gritos, palavrões, vídeo-game e... Ahn certas coisas, fazendo Kai ficar extremamente corado e Toya sorrir divertido.

No fim do corredor pararam na frente de uma porta, de onde o silêncio predominava totalmente.

"Nossa... Ele é realmente quieto." Toya falou, enquanto a mulher abria a porta.

"Murai?" Chamou pelo garoto, vendo-o sentado num canto do quarto, lendo um livro tão concentrado que nem notou os três ali. "Falei que ele gostava de ler."

"Ahh! Se é o Nao-chan, tenho certeza que vamos nos dar bem".

"Vocês se conhecem?"

"Nao-chan recepcionou a gente no portão" Toya falava com seu sorriso radiante. Nao parou de ler, levantando o rosto ao ouvir seu apelido e corou ao ver os dois.

"Então, boa sorte. Tenho que cuidar de algumas coisas" Saiu do quarto.

"Tudo bem Nao-chan?"

"A-ah... Hai!"

"Não tinha quartos vagos, então colocaram a gente com você. Prometemos não incomodar suas leituras" Toya falava rápido, animado e rindo.

"N-não... Tudo bem, não tem problema".

"Mas hei, que livro está lendo?" Nao abraçou o livro como se tivesse vergonha de que Toya visse o que estava lendo.

"N-não é... Nada demais" Corou mais ainda, fazendo o mais alto rir.

"Tudo bem, não precisa falar. Hei Kai vai arrumando as coisas ai. O Kazu deu tanto trabalho pra sair do carro que Mitsu deve estar nos nervos".

"Ah... Tudo bem nii-chan..." Toya piscou para os dois, saindo do quarto.

Algum tempo de silêncio no quarto, até Kai resolver quebrá-lo.

"Ah... Qual... É a sua cama?" Nao levantou, ainda agarrado ao livro, sentando-se na cama próxima à janela, como se aquilo respondesse a pergunta.

"Certo..." E o ruivo se sentou na cama do meio. Sabia que o irmão gostava de dormir na cama próxima a porta. [para as escapadas da noite. Mais algum tempo em silêncio. " O que está lendo?"

"Ah..." Nao abaixou os olhos, sem graça "É... um livro de receitas...".

"Receitas?" Os olhos de Kai brilharam discretamente.

"S-sim..."

"Nossa eu adoro livros de receita" Deu um sorriso idêntico ao do irmão.

"Vo-você não acha ridículo?"

"Claro que não" Nao suspirou, sentindo-se mais... Leve.

"Você gosta de cozinhar?"

"Eu amo cozinhar, e você?"

"Também" falou animado "Só que as tias não deixam mais eu entrar na cozinha...".

"Porque não?" Perguntou com uma curiosidade ingênua.

"Acho que... Porque eu levei meus amigos juntos e não deu muito certo".

"Ahhh! A gente pede pra elas deixarem a gente cozinhar juntos, que acha?"

"Perfeito!!" Nao sorriu, fazendo Kai corar com aquele sorriso tão lindo direcionado à si.

Mas eles não tiveram mais tempo, já que alguém chegou gritando e arrombando a porta, assustando Kai.

"NAAAAAAAAAAO! ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU? NÃO ME DIGA QUE ESTÁ LENDO DE NOVO?! PARA DE LER ESSAS PORCARIAS E..." Parou ao ver o ruivo. "Eh? Ora ora, eles se matando pelo garoto novo e você tem ele BEM no seu quarto Nao? Nunca pensei isso de você" Nao ficou tão vermelho quanto o cabelo de Kai, enquanto este olhava tudo perdido, não entendendo nada.

"Hi-hiroto... Não fale besteiras."

"O que? Vai dizer que ele é mais inocente que você..." Olhou para Kai que estava entre surpreso e assustado com o jeito de Hiroto. Mas o que mais surpreendeu o moreno é que bem estampado na cara do ruivo estava 'Eu não estou entendendo nada, sou mais inocente que o Nao' [comentário nosense. Hiroto sempre achara impossível ter alguém mais tapado que Nao... Mas pelo visto não era.

"Certo... Eu desisto de chamar você e o Shou de lesados [O-O" Nao abaixou a cabeça, constrangido com o jeito de Hiroto perto de Kai.

"O... que você quer Hiroto?"

"Nós vamos jogar bola eeee CLARAMENTE precisamos de um goleiro BOOOM neee? E você é o melhor goleiro aqui do orfanato. Então vim te chamar antes que o outro time o faça."

"Mas... Eu to lendo"

"Para de ler!!"

Kai olhava os dois discutirem, pensando numa solução.

"A-ano..."

"AH! você fala" Kai corou " Hehe continue" Recebeu olhar furioso de Nao.

"Ahn... Se vocês precisam de um goleiro... Poderiam chamar meu irmão."

"Hun? E onde seu irmão está?" O moreno pareceu se interessar.

"Foi no quarto dos amigos...".

"Hun... Dos garotos novos? Como ele é? Parecido com você?"

"Er..." Kai parou pra pensar. Ele era baixo, ruivo e tímido. Seu irmão era alto, moreno e super animado. "Não... Muito"

"Descreva-o"

"Alto... Moreno e vive sorrindo" Hiroto parou pra pensar...

"Huuun... Ah eu sei quem é. Ele não quis jogar não."

"_Que estranho. Toya adora jogar futebol" _pensou o ruivo. Nao queria ficar lendo, e agora não tinha quem substituir ele no jogo. Não sabia por que se importava tanto, mas queria ajudar o moreno [de franja loira."E se eu for no lugar do Nao-kun?" Perguntou de repente, chamando toda atenção pra si, e se arrependendo disso.

"Você? Er... Sem querer ofender, mas você tem um rosto um tanto... Delicado e eu acho que não da pra você jogar. Pelo menos o Uruha e o Bou nunca jogaram...E eles são mais femininos que vo-"

"HIRO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" Alguém se joga sobre Hiroto, quase derrubando ele.

"S.a.g.a "

"Oi?" Perguntou com um sorriso enorme.

"Me solta"

"Não" Continuou abraçando ele "Hei, ruivo."

"A-ah, hai?"

"Você joga bem?"

"Ahn... Eu... Não sei. Meu irmão diz que sim..."

"Então vamos pro campo e você mostra seu talento" Piscou pra ele, arrastando Hiroto que o xingava.

"Tem certeza disso?" Nao perguntou, não querendo dar trabalho pro garoto que acabara de chegar.

"Claro Nao-kun, não precisa se preocupar." E sorriu para o garoto, recebendo outro de volta.

"Aproveite a leitura durante o jogo."

"Sim sim. Vou aproveitar bem, e torcer pra você" Nao abriu um lindo sorriso, fazendo Kai corar levemente. Logo se retiraram do quarto, indo para o campo.

-/-

Após uma partida beeem cansativa de futebol, todos se dirigiram aos quartos, para tomarem um banho e descansar¹.

No quarto de Uruha, Ruki e Shou, eles já se preparavam para dormir.

"Então" Ruki se arrumou melhor na cama "Boa noite"

"Boa noite!" Shou respondeu se enfiando mais nas cobertas. Ao não receber respostas do outro loiro, Ruki olhou pra ele, vendo que nem tinha deitado ainda e sim estava sentado olhando para a janela, o olhar perdido.

"Uruha?" O loiro virou lentamente "Você sempre fica encarando a janela à noite... Algum problema?"

"Ah não, não é nada. Você tem razão eu tenho que parar com isso" Deu um sorriso sem graça, se enfiando em baixo do cobertor "Boa noite" e apagou a luz do abajur. O único abajur que ficava aceso era o de Shou.

Uruha deu um tempo para Ruki dormir. Shou já havia dormido faz tempo, já que tinha um sono bem pesado. Não estava com sono, mas a janela não parecia tão interessante agora. Pensou como seria olhar as estrelas lá de fora... Levantou tomando cuidado para não acordar ninguém. Um tempo lá fora não ia meter mete-lo em encrenca, certo? Não pegou casaco nem nada, apenas indo com seu pijama até o jardim e se sentando em um banco.

-/-

Aoi não parava quieto na cama. Hora virava pra cá. Outra pra lá. Um de seus companheiros não acordava nem um pouco fácil, pra sua sorte. Ou não, pois o loiro ao seu lado tinha o sono muito leve.

"Caralho Aoi para com isso." Reita já estava ficando estressado.

"Porra eu não consigo dormir"

"Fica quieto, porque **eu **quero e **consigo **dormir. Que merda" Enfiou o rosto no travesseiro.

Aoi suspirou, parando. Era melhor ele sair do quarto, ou Reita ia acabar sufocando ele com o travesseiro... Levantou pegando o casaco e colocando uma camisa mais quente, de mangas longas. Já levara tanta bronca que nem se importava mais.

-/-

Uruha continuava no banco, se arrependendo por não ter pegado um casaco, pois agora morria de frio. E até voltar para dentro do orfanato não iria adiantar de nada. Resolveu ficar ali mesmo, olhando as estrelas. Quando escutou passos. O loiro fechou os olhos com força, torcendo para que não fosse uma das tias.

"Uruha?" Mas aquela voz grossa lhe chamando **não **poderia ser das senseis. Olhou pra trás, arregalando os olhos ao ver Aoi.

"S-shiroyama?" O moreno sorriu, se sentando ao lado do garoto, que automaticamente se afastou, encolhendo-se na ponta do banco. Aoi não se importou, encarando o céu.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Não consigo dormir...".

"E porque veio sem casaco?"

"Você faz perguntas demais..." Desviou o olhar, para qualquer lugar que não fosse o moreno ao seu lado. Mas sentiu algo em seus ombros, e olhou para Yuu assustado. O garoto tinha colocado seu casaco nas costas do loiro, ficando apenas com a camisa.

"Pronto, agora você não fica mais doente" Sorriu. Uruha corou. Pensava tão mal do garoto, e ele ainda assim se preocupava...

"O-obrigado" Ficaram algum tempo observando o céu, quietos.

"Hei, Uru! Acho melhor a gente ir antes que você dur...ma" Parou de falar ao ver que o mais alto já estava dormindo, sentado com a cabeça levemente abaixada. Balançou a cabeça. Não poderia deixar o garoto dormir ali, certo? Olhou o relógio de pulso, vendo que já era uma hora da manhã.

Levantou, sem acordar ele. Seria realmente uma pena acorda-lo. Pelo menos enquanto dormia ele não ficava com aquela expressão irritada [ou de ódio direcionada a si. E sim, ficava parecendo um anjo. Pegou com extremo cuidado o loiro no colo, um braço em baixo de seus joelhos, outro nas costas e rumou para o orfanato.

Até chegar ao quarto de Uruha, que era um dos últimos do corredor, poderia ser pego por uma das Tias noturnas... Deu de ombros, levando ele para seu quarto. Não teria nenhum problema Kouyou dormir com ele.

N/A: ¹- A partida durou desde as 10 da manhã, ate às 7 horas da noite :D. Com intervalo apenas para o almoço. Não, eles não jantaram. Obrigada pelos comentários -sorri-

Brigada por comentar Miki morde vakinha e brigada por lerem WASHOI!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: O tédio

As regras no orfanato eram básicas. O café da manhã era às 6 em ponto. Por ter muitos quartos, e não querendo confusão justo na hora do Café da manha, A tia da parte da manha, Ismy, resolveu separar em grupos. Ela batia em quatro quartos, chamando os meninos, quando eles terminavam ela batia em outros quatro quartos, assim até acabar.

O café durava até mais ou menos 8:30 da manha**¹**. E assim começou, bateu em um quarto, bateu em outro e no terceiro quarto, Reita levantou relutante da cama, já sabendo o que era. A sensei mandou que chamasse os outros dois e foi para o ultimo quarto.

Reita chamou primeiro seu outro colega de quarto, que era mais fácil para acordar e também porque ele sempre tomava banho de manha. Rumou para a cama de Aoi, mas parou no meio do caminho. Tinha algo errado... Muito errado. Se aproximou e arregalou os olhos. O que diabos Takashima estava dormindo com Yuu?

Reita ficou parado, em transe, pois ainda não acreditava. Kouyou odiava Aoi. Então... Yuu forçou ele a ir pra cama? Peeera, nunca imaginou que o moreno fosse capaz disso. Akira nem percebeu que seu amigo já havia saído, e só voltou à realidade após ouvir a porta se fechar.

"Hei Aoi. Acorda" Chamou o garoto, tentando não acordar o loiro ao seu lado.

Yuu resmungou alguma coisa, se remexendo e abrindo os olhos sonolentos. Ao se deparar com Uruha ao seu lado, sorriu feito bobo. Ele realmente ficava lindo dormindo.

"O que diabos você fez para Takashima estar aqui?"

"Depois eu te explico Reita." Deu de ombros, fazendo Akira o olhar de canto e ir pro banheiro. O moreno elevou o tom, o suficiente para Reita escutar e Uruha não acordar "Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Rei-chan. Ainda tem pra você" E o loiro entrou no banheiro, quase batendo a porta com força. Aoi balançou a cabeça, como se o amigo não tivesse solução e com cuidado para não acordar o loiro [que por um milagre estava abraçado a ele levantou, se espreguiçando.

Se trocou ali mesmo, e um pouco depois Reita saiu.

"É melhor ele voltar pro quarto, Aoi. Se a sensei pega ele aqui, ferra pros dois." E saiu, sem esperar alguma resposta.

"Será que ele realmente ficou com ciúmes?" Se perguntou indo até Uruha. Se ele acordasse ia ter um piti por estar ali. Mas se ele não o acordasse, ia ferrar pro lado de ambos. E isso seria um enorme problema, principalmente se Shou e Ruki percebessem que ele **NÃO** estava no quarto.

Chamou o loiro com cuidado, quase falando 'graças a deus' ao ver que Kouyou acordava, mas também não acordava. Melhor explicando. Ele acordou, abriu os olhos, resmungou algo e sentou na cama. Mas ele não acordou, por que ele não esta falando nada com nada, e sim estava em estado vegetativo ainda. Ótimo! O loiro era do tipo que ficava sonolento até acordar de vez.

Com isso Aoi arrastou o loiro pelo corredor, chegando até o quarto de Uruha, e abrindo a porta com cuidado. Se ele acordasse os outros ia se ferrar de vez. Levou Kouyou até a cama, bagunçando ela, pra dar a entender que ele tinha sim dormido ali. Beijou a testa do loiro, sussurrando que ele poderia voltar a dormir. E assim o fez. Takashima já estava dormindo outra vez, com um pequeno sorriso. Aoi saiu dali, antes que a sensei batesse no quarto.

-/-

Após o café da manha, todos saíram do orfanato para fazer alguma coisa. Alguns meninos, mesmo tendo jogado o dia anterior inteiro de futebol, foram novamente jogar no campo. Outros ficaram no jardim, como o grupo dos certinhos.

E lá estavam Shou, Ruki, Nao, Kanon e Uruha lendo em baixo da árvore como sempre. Quer dizer, kanon fingia estar lendo, às vezes dando umas cochiladas. Ele odiava ler... Isso fez algum sentido?

Logo os meninos novos passaram ali, e Nao surpreendeu a todos ao levantar e ir conversar com Kai. Ele era um dos garotos mais tímidos do orfanato. Toya sorriu ao ver que o irmão já tinha amigos e foi jogar bola com os outros. Vocês acham que tudo poderia ficar na paz? Que aquele dia não teria problemas, as tias não teriam que se preocupar? Eh, ai que se engana.

Logo o grupinho problemático do orfanato, estava com tédio, e queriam a todo custo fazer algo. E idéias boas, não saem de lá. E como sempre, o grupo dos certinhos foi a vitima deles.

Todos sentaram no campo, formando uma roda. Bem grande, por sinal. Hiroto e Tora foram até o orfanato, 'assaltando' uma garrafa da cozinha e voltaram.

"Acho que vocês já sabem que jogo é..." Tora levantou a garrafa.

"Verdade ou desafio. Que ótima idéia" Saga comentou animado. O pessoal só se olhou assim, meio desconfiado...

E começa o lindo jogo. Com aquelas regras básicas de sempre, de que se não pagar o desafio, paga mico... Qual deles é pior perto daqueles seres?

--------------------------------------------------

¹- Eu coloquei muito número né? Mas é pra vocês não se perderem x-x

**N/A: Eu sei que fico curto este capitulo, mas é só pra preparar vocês pro joguinho hehe - pisca-. Este jogo vai ser o pontapé do povo. Pra vê se eles acordam.**

Agradecimentos: Mizu - Por ter dado a idéia do joguinhoooo - morde-. 


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: O jogo.

"Verdade ou desafio?" Perguntou num tom desafiador.

A partida já havia começado há um bom tempo, mas nada de emocionante havia acontecido. Quer dizer, fora os vários beijos de Bou, Aoi e Saga. As danças estranhas e algumas confissões loucas. Mas agora, para Yuu, tinha algo beeeem divertido. Ele perguntava para Ruki.

E Ruki como não é bobo nem nada, e odeia ser zuado, logicamente pediu desafio. Agora vamos, adivinhe o que Aoi vai fazer...

Se você pensou em beijo, já acertou uma parte. Agora... Adivinhe quem é a vitima...?

"Desafio"

"Ótimo! Dê um beijo de 15 segundos, contados por nós é claro, no Reita".

"O QUE?!?!?!?!" Os dois loiros falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Nossa, que ótima idéia Aoi" Prontamente Saga e Bou já apoiaram ele.

"Nem fudendo."

"Vai à merda Aoi"

"Qualé? Eu mesmo já beijei aqui nesta brincadeira." Saga falou.

"Porque você quis"

"Olha, o Ruki eu já sabia que não ia querer, mas nunca pensei que Rei-chan fosse covarde" Provocou Bou.

"Eu não sou covarde." Resmungou, e quando ia continuar Aoi o fez com uma voz debochada.

"É que eu sou todo macho bla bla bla" Akira o encarou com ódio e Bou começou a rir.

"Vamos, é só 15 segundos." Saga ainda tentava convencer Ruki.

"Já disse que não." Uruha e Shou se intrometeram, falando que não iam deixar este beijo acontecer.

"E eu nem pedi um beijo de língua. Imagina se fosse...".

"Eles teriam te matado já."

"Vocês não vão mesmoooo fazer? Olha o mico hein...".

"Eu não tenho que fazer"

"Você também não aceitou, paga mico com ele Reita".

"Isso não existe"

"A partir de hoje existe, agora, ou os dois se beijam, ou os dois pagam mico." Aoi falou, cruzando os braços.

Algum tempo de silêncio, enquanto todos olhavam para os loiros, esperando uma decisão. Ruki levantou revirando os olhos.

"Ruki?"

"Vamos acabar logo com isso."

"É por isso que eu gosto de você, Takanori" Aoi sorriu, recebendo um olhar de dar medo, de Uruha. "Ciúmes, Kouyou?" Sorriu, maldoso. Uruha virou a cara, emburrado.

"E ai Suzuki? O Matsumoto já deixou a chatice de lado." Saga.

"Eu acho que vamos ficar na mesma deste jeito." Bou revirou os olhos, impaciente com a não-atitute dos dois.

"O que quer dizer?" Reita ficou encarando Bou.

"Que você é covarde demais, e por isso agente vai acabar pagando mico mesmo" Ruki resmungou, cruzando os braços. Só que Reita não gosta de ser xingado de covarde. MUITO MENOS por um baixinho sem tamanho suficiente para isto, all right?

Ele levanta, indo até Ruki com um olhar firme e desafiador, fazendo todos pensarem que ele vai matar Takanori ali mesmo. Mas ele não mata. Nem soca... Não também não estrangula.

Reita puxa Matsumoto pelo pulso e. Dá o beijo que todos tanto queriam no garoto. Ruki arregala os olhos, piscando-os varias vezes. Todos estavam em choque.

"Ahn... Aoi?"

"Que?"

"A contagem..." Bou falou ainda olhando a cena paralisado.

"Ah sim..." E o moreno começa a contar os 15 segundos.

Após a contagem regressiva, Reita se afastou e embora o beijo não tivesse sido profundo, e sim apenas um toque dos lábios de ambos, os loiros estavam ofegantes. Talvez pela surpresa, talvez...

Ruki puxou o pulso da mão de Suzuki e saiu correndo.

"Não agüentou o tranco" E Uruha e Shou logo foram atrás "Onde a galinha vai, os pintinhos vão atrás" Todos começam a rir da piada de Bou. Hun espera, para onde Reita foi?

Continua...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**N/A: mals a demora, eu tava sem imaginação alguma. Droga, e acho q vai demorar um pouco, por causa da época de natal e blabla. Gente que espera por Afraid, deve vir pós-natal, desculpa o tempo, mente fechada e nublada.**

**Gostaria de agradecer a mizu DUAS VEZES. a primeira pela idéia do jogo (verdade ou desafio) e a segunda pela frase do Ruki, q deu inicio ao beijo. Foi um pouco alterada mas. Te amo mizu -baba ovo-**

**O próximo deve vir mais rapido, e com um pouco de drama. NÃO ME MATEM EOC! amo vocês -piscada sexy-**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Sonhos...

_O pequeno garoto abriu os olhos assustado. Aqueles barulhos naquela hora da noite... Não era muito agradável. Olhou para o relógio '4 da manhã'. Sentou na cama esfregando os olhos. O barulho de algo se arrastando ecoando pela casa. Alguns gemidos e talvez barulho de algemas. Será que seu irmão estava vendo filmes de terror de novo? Olhou pra cama do mais velho. Estava vazia..._

_Desceu da cama, ainda sonolento, se arrastando pelo corredor. Ia em direção à cozinha, mas uma cena na sala lhe prendeu a atenção. O pequeno loiro ficou parado na porta do corredor, os olhos arregalados... Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo... Alguns gritos, a cena à sua frente se intensificando. Seus olhos enchem de lágrimas, e quando vai gritar por ajuda..._

_Passos rápidos, e alguém puxa o pequeno para longe do corredor, se escondendo atrás das escadas, tampando a boca do menor._

_"Hun..." O loiro ainda estava assustado, e agora mais ainda._

_"Tudo bem, Uru. Sou eu..." Uruha pareceu relaxar ao perceber que era seu irmão mais velho._

_"Bou-chan... O que está acontecendo lá?" O mais velho pareceu tremer, e suspirou._

_"Não é nada demais, Uru... Não pense nisso ta?"_

_"Mas era a mamãe, Bou-chan..."._

_"Uru, por favor..." Um barulho mais alto, fez com que os dois se calassem. Uruha se agarrou mais ao irmão, assustado. O mais velho decidiu que seu irmão não precisava ouvir aquilo, e colocou suas mãos sobre seus ouvidos, tampando-os._

_"Bou-chan?"_

_"Não escute isso..." Sussurrou, abraçando o irmão, enquanto ainda tampava-lhe os ouvidos._

_O barulho continuou cada vez mais alto. Para abafar o som, Bou sussurrava toda hora que estava tudo bem para seu irmão. Uruha estava mais relaxado, confiando totalmente em seu irmão. _

_Quando o pequeno estava quase voltando a dormir, no colo de seu irmão, nada pode abafar aquele barulho tão alto que soou pela casa toda. _

_"Mamãe..." Uruha estava quase gritando pela mãe, mas Bou o segurou, pedindo que ele se acalmasse. "A mamãe, Bou... Ela..." Os olhos do menor se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto soltava um soluço._

_"Não chore, Uru" Abraçou mais forte o irmão. Não queria que ele chorasse. Alguns berros e logo eles ouviram uma voz grossa gritando. _

_"ONDE ESTÃO AS CRIANÇAS?" Um soluço mais alto, e alguns gritos. Mais um som agudo. "EU VOU MATÁ-LAS!!!"_

_Com esta ameaça, Bou arregalou os olhos. Ele ia matá-los? Por que motivo? A culpa não era apenas de sua mãe? Sentiu seu irmão tremer contra seus braços. Ele estava assustado... Lógico, ele também não queria morrer..._

_Em um ato desesperado, Bou levantou, puxando Uruha. Passou pela escada, indo em direção à porta. Abriu-a e logo correu para fora, este tempo todo levando seu irmão consigo. _

_"Bou... Chan... Onde vamos?" Perguntou o menor, entre soluços. As lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto delicado._

_  
"Para um lugar seguro Uru... Um lugar longe dela..." Correram para longe, sempre em direção dá onde estava mais escuro. Uruha logo reclamou de cansaço, parando no meio do caminho._

_"Não podemos parar Uru..."._

_"Eu to cansado Bou-chan... Agente já correu muito. Eu to com sono e com fome. E ta frio" O mais velho suspirou, realmente eles tinham corrido muito. Não tinha como serem descobertos né? Puxou o menor até um banco que tinha ali perto. Estavam em um parque, e estava quase amanhecendo. _

_"Vamos descansar Uru... Amanhã continuamos" O menor assentiu, e assim que seu irmão se sentou no banco, deitou-se no colo dele, se encolhendo._

_"Boa noite Bou-chan..."._

_"Boa noite Uru..."._

_"Eu te amo..."._

Uruha acordou num pulo, ofegante. Olhou em volta. Ainda estava escuro, a lua estava alta. Seus companheiros de quarto ainda dormiam tranquilamente. Passou as costas da mão na testa, limpando o suor. Aquele sonho de novo...

"Fazia tempo que não tinha este sonho" Murmurou, olhando o céu. Apenas tinha este sonho quando era criança.

Por isso acordava chorando, com medo. Mas sempre tinha Bou, seu querido irmão, pra lhe acalmar.

Mas dessa vez não tinha ninguém certo? Olhou para o lado, vendo Ruki e Shou em um sono profundo.

Sentiu os olhos arderem... Se sentia tão sozinho... Voltou a deitar, encolhendo-se na cama e chorando silenciosamente.

"_Também te amo..."._

-/-

Após o café da manhã, o jardim estava razoavelmente cheio. Todas as crianças do orfanato decidiram que num dia tão bonito como aquele, ficar dentro do prédio não valia a pena. Quer dizer, todos menos _um..._

"Vamos Uru! Levante dessa cama! O dia esta lindo hoje" Ruki insistia novamente, uma vez que Shou desistira de chamar o loiro.

"Podem ir lá Ruki..."

"Sem você?"

"Eu não estou bem...".

"O que diabos você tem Uruha?" Shou se aproximou novamente, se irritando já.

Mas ele apenas ganhou o silêncio como resposta. Shou balançou a cabeça e saiu, batendo a porta.

Ruki apenas suspirou, sentando na beira da cama.

"Ne, Uru... Se você não falar, agente não pode te ajudar".

"Vai ficar tudo bem Ru-chan... Eu... Só quero ficar um pouco sozinho...".

"Ta..." Ruki levantou ainda contrariado, querendo ajudar o amigo" Mas se você pre-".

"Não se preocupa Ru-chan. Eu falo com você" O baixinho suspirou, saindo do quarto.

-/-

"Olha eu poderia ver qualquer coisa, mas vocês dois sem meu irmão é estranho" Comentou Bou, ao passar por Shou e Ruki e vê-los sem Uruha. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Ele disse que não esta bem" Bou arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

"Não esta bem?"

"É"

"E o que tem?"

"Não falou" Murmurou emburrado, Shou.

"..." E o loiro simplesmente começou a andar em passos rápidos em direção ao prédio.

-/-

Aoi, Reita, Hiroto, Tora e Saga estavam jogados na grama do campinho, sem fazer nada.

"Que tédio..."

"Sem bola..."

"Sem futebol..."

"Eu não jogo mesmo" Saga comentou, levando dois tapas na testa. Um de Tora e outro de Aoi "HEI!!!".

"Vamos encher o saco dos loiros?" Hiroto.

"Loiros?"

"O triozinho maravilha".

"Hein?" 

"Você é lesado ne Reita?" Aoi deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo, que ficou olhando de canto. "Ruki, Shou e Uruha, triozinho maravilha!"

"Loiros, bonitos, apesar de serem muito chatos".

"Eu sou loiro" Saga.

"E...?" Tora.

"Nada deixa quieto"

"Bebeu Saga?" Hiroto perguntou, rindo.

"Vamos logo" Saga levantou, andando na frente. Os outros se olharam, confusos, mas logo o seguiram.

-/-

Bou chegou ao quarto de Uruha, batendo na porta. 1,2... 6 vezes e ninguém atendia. Emburrado, empurrou a porta, achando que ela estava trancada e dando de cara com o quarto vazio.

"Mas... Ele não disse que não estava bem? Onde ele se meteu?" Fechou novamente a porta, indo atrás de Uruha.

-/-

Aoi decidiu passar pelo jardim, antes de ir zoar com os outros meninos. Apesar do jeito encrenqueiro de sempre. Das broncas que levava. Da fama de maloqueiro que tinha, Aoi adorava aquela parte do orfanato, que estava quase sempre vazia.

Caminhava sentindo o leve vento bagunçar seu cabelo. Poderia se irritar com isso, mas aquilo o deixava mais calmo. Talvez por estar longe do barulho, da bagunça...

Parou ao ver alguém deitado entre as flores. Estranho... Naquele horário não era pra ter ninguém ali. Se aproximou lentamente, não querendo chamar atenção.

Mas era...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**N/A: Eu sei que demorei, não me joguem pedras. Mente bloqueada COMPLETAMENTE!!!! e aulas, e dor de tendinite e problemas familiares! então...é isso, espero que curtem e COMENTEM CARAMBA : DDDDDD!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Sakura

_"Bou-chan, por que a mamãe nunca está em casa?" Perguntou o pequeno loiro, sentado à mesa comendo um belo pedaço de bolo._

_"Você sabe Uru. Mamãe trabalha..."._

_"Ela nunca mais fez bolo pra gente" Resmungou o menor, fazendo bico._

_"Heeei não fica assim!" Bou pediu, rindo e limpando o rosto cheio de chocolate do menor._

_"Ne Bou-chan..."._

_"Hai?"_

_"A mamãe ainda ama a gente?"_

_"É claro que sim Uru." Exclamou o mais velho, assustado. "Porque pensou nisso?"_

_"É que... Ela sempre chega tarde, e sempre vai pro quarto. Ela não fica mais com a gente... Não joga mais... Ela nem leva mais agente pra sair Bou-chan..."._

_"Não pense assim Uru" Abraçou o irmão, acariciando seus cabelos. "Ela só anda... Cansada demais. Você sabe que ela anda trabalhando muito."_

_"Hun... É verdade ne... Quem sabe ela não leve agente no parque um dia desses?" Falou com um lindo sorriso._

_"Claro claro Uru..." Retribuiu o sorriso, um tanto forçado, mas seu pequeno irmão não havia percebido, e voltará a comer o bolo._

Uruha senta em um pulo, ofegante. Abaixou o rosto, apoiando a testa na mão. Mais um sonho. Se tivesse mais algum ia acabar pirando.

Deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente, tentando se acalmar. Com isso, não percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

-/-

"Você tem certeza disso Kai?" Perguntou o pequeno moreno, hesitante. O ruivo decidirá do nada que queria cozinhar, e logo o arrastava para a cozinha.

"Claro Nao-chan" Sorriu. "Podemos tentar as receitas do seu livro"

"Tá..." De repente um loiro passou rápido por eles, quase atropelando-os.

"Bou...?" O loiro parou, olhando pra trás.

"Que foi?"

"Pra que tanta pressa ne?"

"Você viu o Uruha?"

"Não..." E Bou voltou a andar rapidamente, dando as costas a eles.

"Que será que aconteceu?"

"Vamos!!" E o ruivo logo voltará a lhe puxar.

-/-

"Takashima?" O loiro escutou uma voz grossa lhe chamando. Logo atrás de si. Ficou assustado, tinha certeza que era o único no jardim.

Olhou pra trás, esquecendo das lágrimas ou de que seu rosto estava vermelho. Arregalou os olhos ao ver...

"Shiroyama?!" Podia pensar em qualquer pessoa naquela parte do jardim, menos...Menos Shiroyama!! Aquilo parecia um absurdo enorme para Kouyou. Não... Espera, era um absurdo para **qualquer **pessoa vê-lo ali.

"Tá tudo bem?" Se aproximou, preocupado.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Por que está chorando?" O loiro arregalou mais ainda os olhos, se possível, lembrando-se que estava com o rosto molhado.

"N-não é nada" Deu as costas ao moreno, enxugando o rosto com um certo desespero. Não queria que ele o visse naquele estado.

"Se não fosse nada, você não estaria assim" Falou próximo ao ouvido do loiro. "O que aconteceu Kou-chan?"

Takashima estremeceu com a proximidade de Aoi. Na verdade, desde quando o moreno estava tão próximo de si assim?

Não tinha coragem de olhar para trás e encarar ele. E nem sabia da onde aquela vontade de apenas se jogar nos braços do mais velho, e ficar ali para sempre tinha surgido.

"E-eu já disse que não foi nada Shiroyama!!" Levantou, logo se afastando o suficiente para que não sentisse mais a respiração de Yuu em sua nuca. O loiro respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Estava quase arfando, somente por causa disso?

Aoi ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando o estado do garoto. Primeiro o virá dormindo, depois ele estava chorando, quase em seu colo e agora estava com uma expressão assustada e quase ofegante. Certo, o loiro deveria ter algum problema ou ele estava realmente na pior.

"Certo. Vou fingir que nada aconteceu. O que faz aqui?"

"Ah... Bem... Era o único lugar vazio e calmo do orfana-" Parou de falar ao ver que mesmo depois de tudo, o moreno voltava a se aproximar dele. Deu alguns passos para trás, logo sentindo suas costas bater em uma árvore. Ótimo, da onde ela havia surgido? E justo atrás dele!

Yuu apoiou as duas mãos na árvore, uma de cada lado da cabeça do loiro. Deixou os rostos próximos suficientes para sentir a respiração do loiro junto a sua, mas não o suficiente para beijá-lo. Ele não acreditava em Takashima. Ele sabia que tinha algo de errado. E ele **ia **descobrir o que era.

Já o loiro estava paralisado no lugar, temia que qualquer movimento fizesse-o beijar o moreno. Apesar que seus olhos não saiam de seus lábios e o piercing que ali havia... Uruha quase jogou a cabeça contra árvore.

"_O que diabos você esta pensando Kouyou? Controle-se. Você odeia o Shiroyama. __**Odeia**__" _- Pensou o loiro, fechando os olhos.

Aoi piscou algumas vezes, vendo o loiro parecer nervoso. E aproveitou que ele estava de olhos fechados, para observá-lo. E como ele sempre soube, o garoto era belo demais. Ora, Aoi, o maior pegador do orfanato, não conseguia pegar um menino tão lindo quanto Takashima?

E sem o moreno perceber, ele estava próximo _demais _do loiro...

-/-

Passou pelo campinho, quase atropelando os meninos.

"Nossa Bou, pra que tanta pressa?" Perguntou Tora, vendo que ele estava sério demais.

"Vocês viram meu irmão?"

"Nem!" Respondeu Hiroto.

"Já viu com Shou e Ruki?"

"Já... Ele não estava com eles".

Todos estranharam. Se tinha um grupo que **não **se separava, era o trio dos loiros.

E logo todos já procuravam por ele. Pois onde um garoto, que estava passando mal a ponto de não levantar da cama, podia ter se metido?

E outro fato, que preocupava Shou, Ruki e Bou, era que Aoi também havia sumido... E se tinha algo que Aoi mais queria no mundo, era ficar com o irmão de bou.

-/-

_E eles estavam se beijando no jardim, sob a sombra de uma sakura. Algumas pétalas caíram em volta deles, mas eles nem perceberam, tão concentrados em suas ações..._

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

**N/A: **Se me matarem não vão saber o final da fic nanananan!

Sorry a demora galera, eu tive um bloqueio de UM ANO!!

Mas agora estou meio de volta à ativa lols.

Espero reviews e que tenham curtido o capitulo, pois finalmente saiu um AxU especial para certas pessoas ;D.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Arrependimento

_E eles estavam se beijando no jardim, sob a sombra de uma Sakura, algumas pétalas caíram em volta deles, mas eles nem perceberam, tão concentrados em suas ações..._

-/-

Uruha arregalou os olhos, se dando conta de que estava beijando o garoto que mais odiava em sua vida. Colocou as mãos nos ombros de Shiroyama, tentando afastá-lo

Aoi se afastou, achando que era apenas a falta de ar após um beijo -tão bom- quanto aquele. Mas, nem teve tempo de sorrir ou pensar que conseguira beijar o loiro e nem se vangloriar por isso... Na verdade não teve tempo para nada além de arregalar os olhos. Takashima havia lhe dado um tapa na cara. E um tapa bem dado.

"Mas hein?" Aoi ainda não havia entendido o que tinha acontecido. Colocou a mão sobre a bochecha sentindo-a arder com o toque. Deveria estar bem vermelha.

"QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É PRA ME BEIJAR SEU IDIOTA?!"

"Do que está falando? Você retribuiu ao beijo, caso não se lembre." Outro tapa. "HEI! PÁRA COM A VIOLÊNCIA GRATUITA".

"POR QUE FEZ ISSO?!"

Aoi revirou os olhos, cansado de ver o loiro gritando.

"Cala a boca Takashima. Vai ficar dando uma de inocente agora? Você participou do beijo, a culpa não é mi-".

"EU TE ODEIO SEU IDIOTA!" Uruha o empurrou com mais força ainda, fazendo-o dar alguns passos para trás e cair sentado. Saiu correndo do jardim.

O moreno ainda caído na grama observou o loiro se afastar. Logo franziu o cenho, como se estivesse irritado.

"Quem ele pensa que é pra fazer tudo isso? Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim." E se levantou em busca de sua vingança contra o loiro mais alto.

-/-

Hiroto entrou na cozinha na esperança de ver Aoi e Uruha ali, mas apenas encontrou panelas e mais panelas sobre a única bancada do cômodo. Os dois fornos estavam ligados, de um lado Nao preparava algo que parecia ser uma... Massa? E do outro, Kai preparava o caldo, talvez um bolo?

"Ahn? Hiro? O que houve?" Nao perguntou ao vê-lo parado à porta, ofegante.

"Ah... Estamos procurando Uruha e Aoi... Você os viu?"

"Não! Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Uruha está passando mal e de repente sumiu... E Aoi também..." Logo o moreno viu a expressão totalmente preocupada de Nao.

"Nossa, isso atá parece um filme de terror." Comentou o ruivo.

"Você quer ajuda pra procurar?" O menor sabia o porquê de tanta preocupação em procurar os dois. Ele também sentia aquilo. Se Aoi tentasse alguma coisa com Takashima...

"Hiroto! Já os achamos." Uma voz no corredor se fez presente, fazendo Hiroto e Nao suspirarem aliviados.

"Eu vou ver como ele está, continue cozinhando, Nao!" E logo saiu correndo para o jardim do orfanato, mas apenas Uruha estava lá, tentando ignorar todos à sua volta que falavam ao mesmo tempo. O moreno ainda tentou procurar Aoi, mas não achou ninguém.

"Eu já disse que não aconteceu nada, parem de falar!" Takashima empurrou os meninos, saindo da rodinha que se formara. Os outros até tentaram o seguir, mas Ruki e Shou foram mais rápidos, não deixando e logo seguindo o loiro.

"O que aconteceu?" Ogata se aproximou dos meninos que ficaram.

"Ele não quis falar nada, mas o estado que ele chegou aqui..." Tora.

"Será que Aoi realmente fez algo com ele?" Kanon pensou preocupado.

"Quem vai avisar o irmão dele?"

Silêncio... Ninguém tinha coragem de enfrentar a fúria de Bou.

-/-

Uruha andava em passos rápidos pelo corredor, logo chegando à porta do quarto de seu irmão, estava desesperado, não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido. E a única pessoa que queria encontrar e abraçar era seu irmão.

Takashima nunca se arrependeu tanto de abrir a porta do irmão sem bater antes. Na verdade não era só arrependimento.

Tinha algo a mais por aquela cena...

Fechou a porta, vendo que eles nem ao menos tinham percebido sua presença à porta. O loiro fechou os olhos com força, tentando controlar as lágrimas e rumou para o próprio quarto.

_-Que diabos foi isso Bou?_

_-/-_

"Hun? Tinha alguém à porta." Bou se afastou um pouco do moreno, olhando para a porta.

"Eu não ouvi nada, Anjo loiro." Shiroyama disse na maior cara de pau possível. Ele sabia que era Uruha, e sabia que o garoto iria atrás do irmão. Puxou Bou, voltando a beijar-lhe o pescoço, exatamente como quando a porta fora aberta.

Estava tudo em seus planos de vingança.

-/-

A tarde passou com todas as fofocas possíveis sobre o que poderia ter acontecido. Bou ficou preocupado com o irmão, mas ninguém conseguia falar com o loiro que ficou trancado o resto do dia no quarto. Nem ao menos junto da turma, experimentou o bolo feito por Nao e Kai.

"Ele sempre gostou de bolo de chocolate."

"Ele não deve estar se sentindo bem Bou." Nao disse tentando acalmar o loiro, que estava aos nervos por causa de Uruha.

"Mas ninguém consegue falar com ele."

"Meninos, o que ainda estão fazendo aqui? Todos para o quarto, andem." E assim a tia colocou todos os garotos em seus devidos quartos, pois já estava tarde.

_Se você pudesse dizer eu te amo..._

_Para quem diria?_

_Para meu irmão, lógico._

_Não há mais ninguém?_

_Odeio minha mãe._

_Você não está esquecendo ninguém?_

_Eu... Não sei._

Uruha encarou o prato do café da manhã a sua frente, apenas cutucando o pão. Não estava com fome e nem queria ter saído do quarto. Estava confuso com o sonho que tivera. Desde quando odiava sua mãe? Suspirou chamando atenção dos outros dois loiros à mesa.

"Tudo bem Uru?"

"Ah? Ah sim, ta tudo bem." Sentiu os olhares dos amigos ainda sobre si. "Que foi?"

"Você não sabe mentir." Shou disse revirando os olhos.

"É Kouyou você realmente não sabe mentir."

".Bem." Murmurou entre dentes.

Não queria ficar irritado com os amigos, mas desde que acordara ninguém parava de enchê-lo de perguntas.

"Uruha? Aonde você vai? Nem comeu!" Ruki falou enquanto via o loiro se levantar e se afastar. "Uruha!"

"Que diabos deu nele? Assim não podemos ajudar."

"Deixa Shou... Uma hora ele vai acabar falando...".

_Observava o outro rir e se divertir enquanto quebrava o braço do garoto que apenas agonizava. Não gostava daquilo, mas não tinha escolha._

_Aquele sempre fora seu lema: Matar para sobreviver. _

_A vida por ali não era fácil. Morar cada dia em um novo beco, correr das pessoas, da polícia._

_Matar, roubar. Não queria ter que fazer tudo aquilo, mas já sabia o culpado, ou melhor, os culpados._

_E os odiava mais que sua vida._

_Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ver o garoto no chão, um dos braços quebrados, as pernas amarradas e o garoto ruivo se levantando com o dinheiro do outro._

_"Com essa grana dá ate para ficar em um hotel." Riu. _

_O loiro franziu o cenho, com nojo, mas soube disfarçar apenas sorrindo para o mais alto._

_Só não sabia quanto tempo isso ia durar..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Uh, ha quanto tempo hein EOC~ foi mals a demora, juro que não foi intencional. Me matei pra continuar, por que me sinto muito cruel com o Uruha -RI- e este final me inspirou legal -baba- quero ver quem adivinha de quem é o sonho do final. MENOS a dona mizumy, que deu a idéia viu? To falando sério Musume, não abre a boca sobre o final grau se não eu encarno o Tora tigre -?-

Obrigada pela paciência, vocês são muito amáveis leitores ;-;. Espero comentários, nem que seja pra me bater ok? Ate o próximo nya~


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Incerteza.

_Observava o outro rir e se divertir enquanto quebrava o braço do garoto que apenas agonizava. Não gostava daquilo, mas não tinha escolha._

_Aquele sempre fora seu lema: Matar para sobreviver. _

_A vida por ali não era fácil. Morar cada dia em um novo beco, correr das pessoas, da polícia._

_Matar, roubar. Não queria ter que fazer tudo aquilo, mas já sabia o culpado, ou melhor, os culpados._

_E os odiava mais do que sua vida._

_Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ver o garoto no chão, um dos braços quebrados, as pernas amarradas e o garoto ruivo se levantando com o dinheiro do outro._

_"Com essa grana dá ate para ficar em um hotel." Riu. _

_O loiro franziu o cenho, com nojo, mas soube disfarçar apenas sorrindo para o mais alto._

_Só não sabia quanto tempo isso ia durar..._

-/-

_Muitas pessoas, sem que outras saibam, nascem a partir de um dos maiores pecados de Deus._

_A luxúria. Bom, eu nunca entendi como o sexo é um pecado e ao mesmo tempo serviria para atender ao pedido de procriar não é mesmo?_

_É tudo tão estranho, e tão contraditório, que como um garoto de rua, abandonado à própria sorte com apenas 7 anos de idade, nunca consegui acreditar em Deus. E acredite, eu me esforço pra isso..._

_Bom, aos 8 anos encontrei um outro garoto que havia sido abandonado também. A diferença é que ele havia nascido na rua. Ou seja, ele sabe se virar, com certeza, melhor do que eu por aqui._

_As ruas daqui nunca foram muito fáceis de se viver. Você podia ser assaltado, morto, ficar sem um membro, ser zoado, torturado, estuprado. Havia muitas maneiras do que poderia se acontecer com alguém nesta cidade. E sim, eu posso dizer que já havia passado por algumas delas. Mas agora que eu andava com Michiro, era difícil acontecer. Ele era alto pra idade, forte, tinha o cabelo todo arrepiado, ruivo. Diferente do meu, que era bagunçado e claro demais. Ele era meu protetor ali._

_Aos 10 anos, eu descobri que nem sempre eu gostava de ser protegido por ele. Principalmente naquela maldita noite..._

-/-

"Hey Bou, você já conseguiu falar com seu irmão?" Tora.

O loiro suspirou, fazendo que não com a cabeça. Saga colocou a mão em seu ombro, como se o consolasse.

"Faz quanto tempo que o garoto sai apenas para comer? Duas semanas?" Saga.

"Isso não é tão preocupante quanto o desaparecimento do outro loirinho. Todos estão desaparecendo." Kanon.

"Hahaha cuidado Saga, você pode ser o próximo." O moreno implicou, recebendo um chute do loiro como resposta

"Cala a boca, Tora!"

"Mas a diferença é que Shou fica perambulando pelo orfanato, já meu irmão fica o dia inteiro no quarto."

"Vocês já tentaram falar com Aoi? Ele havia sumido aquele dia também não?"

Os 3 se olharam e depois olharam para Kanon.

"Credo, parece que viram um fantasma. Não custa nada falar com o garoto."

"O problema é que a gente mal fala com ele..." Sussurrou Bou.

"Oras, então vamos fazer Reita perguntar." Sorriu Kanon como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer, logo sendo acompanhado por Tora.

"Hey Saga, aquele dia você estava jogando bola com a turma do Akira, então você deve ser o melhor para falar com ele."

"O QUE?! S-só por que joguei bola com ele não quer dizer que eu tenha intimidade."

"Está gaguejando Saga?" Todos olharam pra ele, a sobrancelha erguida. Estavam surpresos.

"Ahn....Eu..." Olhou pros lados perdidos "Eu to indo atrás dele." E saiu correndo para onde acreditava estar Suzuki.

"Mas que raios deu nele?" Kanon

"Deixa, mais tarde eu vejo isso." Tora.

-/-

"Se você contasse o que aconteceu, eu podia te ajudar melhor."

"Que saco, Ruki! Eu já disse que não quero falar disso." E jogou o travesseiro no menor. Takanori fez cara feia, devolvendo o travesseiro com mais força.

"Mas você já ta até abatido e magro, idiota."

Takashima pareceu pensar, talvez ele devesse voltar a viver mesmo. Apostava que o moreno estava por aí, vivendo normalmente e principalmente...

Dando uns pegas no seu irmão.

"Nossa, a cara que você fez agora diz tudo. Não precisa ficar com tanta raiva, já to saindo." E se dirigiu a porta.

"NÃO! ESPERA RU! Não é pra você essa cara." É praquele moreno maldito.

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo, mesmo." Suspirou o mais alto. "Não é fácil de contar o que aconteceu, acaba com meu orgulho..." Matsumoto riu.

"Só quero saber se tem algo a ver com Shiroyama..." Viu Kouyou se encolher. "Uru..."

"Tem sim Ruki."

"SABIA! EU VOU MATAR AQUELE MORENO DESGRAÇADO! AQUELE GAROTO DO PIERCING E..." Foi interrompido por vários travesseiros que voaram, com certa força nele.

"AHHHH VOCÊ NÃO VAI MATAR NINGUÉM TAKANORI!!!"

"VOU SIM, ELE QUE ME AGUARDE. NEM AKIRA ME SEGURA."

Silêncio... Logo Takashima abriu um sorriso malicioso.

"Desde quando você chama o Suzuki de Akira, Matsumoto?"

"F-FOI COISA DE MOMENTO."

"SEEEEEEEEI! ENTÃO ACONTECEU ALGO DEPOIS DAQUELE JOGO"

"NÃAAAAO! NÃO ACONTECEU NADA"

"TEM CERTEZA?" Pararam e se olharam, logo desabando em risos altos. "Parecemos loucos gritando assim"

"Você que é." Mostrou a língua pro amigo. O baixinho se sentia bem ao ver o amigo melhor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P.S: **Michiru foi o nome dado a um personagem original, aliás, nome dado e emprestado[?] pela Misa (L).

**N/A: **Eu sei que eu demorei quase 1 ano pra atualizar e venho com um capítulo tão pequeno como esse, rs. [Mas pelo menos eu continuei -sss]. Não me matem, eu vou tentar sair com o 10 mais rápido ta? Mesmo mesmo -chora.- E agora, enquanto ouço gravitation, eu quero agradecer de um modo bem viado -not, os comentários. Pra quem me matou pra continuar [Oi misa -q], que comentaram que gostaram e panz. Eu fiquei brava que ninguém respondeu a bendita pergunta que eu fiz no capítulo anterior, então vou repetir ela. -séria-

De quem vocês acham que é o passado em itálico? Valendo uma oneshot de algum casal aqui da fic. [Ou com algum dos personagens.] hohoho Vamos ver se com prêmio vocês respondem -ssss.

Arigatou e até o próximo capitulo minna \o/.


End file.
